


【白魏】一人之下

by CZusual



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CZusual/pseuds/CZusual





	【白魏】一人之下

**也曾同学少年，鲜衣怒马。打眼已是君在上，赐我炙手可热，一人之下。**

九月，新帝登基。

魏国公镇守辽东，表奏人不得离，特派小儿子回京朝贺。魏家次子携三大车献礼，并护卫轻骑二百赴京城，轻骑驻扎城外。帝特令开内城崇文门正门许直驶入城以示看重。时百姓所见魏国公小公子当头骑一高头大马，英姿勃发，丰神俊朗，纷纷赞叹好人才也，不怪帝之所重。  
内城大户则都各自与党羽门客闭门议论：魏国公一支隐隐是新帝上位一大助力——手握重兵，自然是重棋，便是不露声色使点劲也是大功劳了，只是如今新帝已经登基，形势不由得又悄然一变，正是最微妙的时刻，这明面上暗中里到底会如何变化博弈，各家都在揣度。魏国公不派自己的长子世子殿下回京，却派小的那个与陛下同窗过的是作何意？挟恩示众？打感情牌？举荐？还是舍不得长子作质子？陛下如此大张旗鼓是真的要表示信任器重还是在恐吓施威？大家只敢基本断定这小儿子一入京怕是一时半会儿很难回去，两边会如何行事却各有所判。

 

大总管亲自引着魏小公子进了内书房。新帝正在自己跟自己下棋，魏匆匆一眼看见他坐在那的身形立刻单膝跪地。内待的动作竟比他还快，不知从哪个角落闪出来给他垫了个垫子，又悄然退下了。  
“臣，振威校尉魏大勋参见陛下。”他平视着前方朗声说道。  
清脆的玉石棋子落在棋盘上的声音。  
皇帝淡淡的问话从他头顶传来：“国公身体可好？”  
他没叫他起来。  
魏大勋心里微微一紧，仍是朗声平稳地回答道：“回陛下，家父身体康健，只诸事繁忙不得抽身亲自上京，万分愧疚遗憾，特叫我带来他亲自猎的大熊皮献给陛下，请陛下不必挂忧。”  
白敬亭又下了一子，声气儿仍是淡淡的，“朕也想他应该是能松一口气了，被逼上了我这艘贼船，所幸是赌成了，不然可是要恨得我千刀万剐都陪不了魏家的清名和前途。”  
这话说得魏大勋当场冷汗就下来了，只垂头照旧镇定地回道：“陛下乃真龙天子，天命在身必将一飞冲天执掌九州。魏家上下都是莽夫，只知道听天命，护百姓，不负一腔热血罢了。”您上位都靠自己，我们家从来只效忠皇帝一个。  
“你现在也会说这些场面话了。”皇帝笑了一声，魏校尉不敢答，他又继续说着，“但朕想，你父亲也没法放松。自古以来，过河拆桥，鸟尽弓藏的事情当皇上的还做的少吗？坐了这个位子的，哪个不是无情无爱无恩无义之人，他派你来，是叫朕看在同学一场的份上别下太阴狠的手段，是也不是？”他从坐榻上走下来，轻轻抬起了魏大勋的脸。  
魏大勋看着这张三年不见，愈发英俊又锋利，熟悉却陌生的面容，张嘴回答道：“家父只是太忙，长兄亦是。刚好叫我多做点事情，代表他们回京一趟锻炼锻炼。也……因为有幸与陛下同学过，还想叫陛下直接赐个恩典，在京城有些历练。”  
白敬亭放开了他的下巴,轻轻踱开去，他看来是打定主意要把话说得刺骨又不留情了：“一个质子，还是非继承人的次子。想要稳固十万军权，还是轻点。朕要收军权，他不放的时候，杀了你又如何，他便是直接反了还有人承香火……”  
此话一出魏大勋断声答道：“魏家世代尽忠职守，一心事主，从不曾违抗皇命！”  
白敬亭扫了他一眼，继续说，“朕想他老人家也不会如此天真，他想必和你讲过，大勋。”他唤的名倒还亲切，又踱回魏大勋的面前，魏大勋盯着他绣金丝兽纹的鞋尖，“联姻做了国丈，两家人做了一家人，外孙做了太子，才是又赚又保险——他是想把你卖给朕了啊？朕还不买不行，不买是不想要他的军权了。当日朕逼他，今日他逼朕，倒也公平。”他用手指点着魏大勋的后颈。  
魏大勋被他摸得寒毛倒竖，仍是绷紧了肩颈回道：“家父从不曾作此言。魏家人不慕这些滔天富贵，一家人吃饱穿暖就足够了，也从来都许子女自由婚配不曾强制。陛下……实不用多思如此。”  
但其实魏国公是跟他讲过的。  
当然不是直接要他嫁入宫内。实际上，知道他真实第二性别的没有几人，他又一样继承了魏家人的军事天赋和热情，原本打算是他看到满意的招婿入赘就行，但自从被拐进了大皇子一派，事情就复杂多了，这事也就搁置。这次回京派他前来，魏国公送别之前跟他分析了种种可能，此种也必然是一种——大皇子，也就是新帝偏巧是知道魏大勋性别的，两家联姻，对于魏家来说也是一种可以保全自我的路。但魏国公当然不会这么冷酷就把儿子卖了，只是分析完后跟他表示，如果还喜欢那位，他们两情相悦那么不用担心家里，这条路可行。魏大勋当时只是直接跟他摆手，说那位都能算计到您头上了，早就不是当年一起在太学时的乖乖小孩，他那点喜欢，也早破灭了。魏国公也只是瞧他一眼后继续分析其他情况，最后坚定表示最坏情况家里也不会扔他不管，就是他本人被召回了京城，北地这边还有他哥顶着。等他交代完，他哥又溜进他房间，没说这些，倒是直接表示他这次回京城估计一时半会儿回不来，也老大不小了，京城才俊多，看上眼的直接下手就行，家里相信他眼光，一定都支持。魏大勋正要感动呢，他哥魏晨接着表示，不然就他一个单身的晃荡，他都不好意思秀他嫂子送的荷包。——真是亲哥啊，魏大勋一拳怼那荷包上，让魏晨直心疼地闪开，他又叹着气跟他哥说嫂子过门的时候他估计不在这边了，事先备的礼放在哪里，到了京城再给寄京城的好东西，兄弟二人不舍地唠了半宿，第二天送别时都挂着倆黑眼圈。  
“自由婚配？”新帝冷笑了一声，“京中多才俊，世家新贵确实有的是联姻对象，问题是——你敢吗？”  
这话又是敲的魏大勋心里一寒。魏家已是军权在握的大勋贵，哪怕一直行事低调简朴，也不能改变军权强大的事实，无论是和京城哪一家联姻，都是势大逼主，他哥和他嫂子确实是自由恋爱，但他嫂子也就不过是北地一个教书的女先生。他哥跟他那么讲，无非是表示他尽情按心意来，有什么都他来抗，但他又怎么可能不考虑家里呢。而回了京城这个遍地勋贵，等级森严的地方，想要常有机会接触不在这个圈子的人，也是很难，即使碰上了都得怀疑是不是哪家排的棋子，知道你不肯结对等的婚姻特地来骗着攀上关系，那还不如找个门当户对的呢。  
所以他不会在这里恋爱嫁娶，魏大勋进京前，已经想好了。  
只是皇帝又怎么想呢，这不是他一个人的棋盘，而是两个人的对局。  
白敬亭捏着他的后脖颈，低头凑近逼视着他：“年纪轻轻就已经任到振威校尉的镇辽东辅国大将军魏国公次子，你打算喜欢谁？你敢喜欢谁？”  
反正不会是你。魏大勋在心里想。他面无表情地回答道：“陛下。臣回京一心只想多加历练，承担实务，为陛下分忧。婚恋嫁娶之事还无暇顾及，不愿分心。家父祝词与微臣所求均已上表，无事臣便告退，不再打扰陛下休息。”  
他后颈上抹的透明膏药基本都被皇上给蹭掉了，当下还被他摸着，身体就有些发软。那摸着他后颈的手指此时暧昧地插入了他束得紧紧的头发内，托住了他的后脑勺，皇帝本人也干脆坐到了他面前。这时候内待早就都已经退出书房内，他就直接坐在地板上，一下子反而又比半跪的魏大勋矮了一截。白敬亭歪着头半仰着脸，语气又突然一转，如情人般抱怨又亲昵：“你这样说来就来，说走就走，我又要怎么休息得好？”  
魏大勋只觉得全身发寒。这般喜怒不定，说变脸就变脸的本事，不愧是做了皇帝的人。而他这番话的意思……那插在他头发里的手，掌根蹭过他的耳朵，魏大勋轻轻偏头避开这条伸在两人之间半圈着他的手臂，只低声回答道，“惊扰陛下，臣万分惶恐。如此臣便速速告退，明日朝堂之上陛下如何治罪臣都绝无二话。”  
“朕为何要拖到明天？”白敬亭按在他后脑勺的手微微使力，压着他的头低下来正对着他的视线，“朕何时要治你的罪都可以啊……魏大勋。”他慢慢地念出了他的名字，然后突然凑近咬了一口他的嘴唇。  
很痛。  
魏大勋抿着殷红的嘴唇胸膛起伏地看着白敬亭，白敬亭恶劣地笑着，笑得很痛快，“如果是别人朕还要掂量一下，各个家里盘根错节的互相掩护——可你，魏大勋，一个孤单单跑回京城的小可怜，想替父兄表忠心……他们远在辽东，远水解不了近渴——你只能求朕。”  
魏大勋垂下眼睛，“求您，陛下。”他说。  
“不行。”白敬亭直接回答道。他依旧翘着嘴角，“是你偏偏又要回了京城。是你自己走进这儿的。你现在也可以走出去——如果你想抗旨。”  
魏大勋跪着的膝盖晃了一下，他又重新跪稳，慢慢地回答道：“微臣不敢。”  
白敬亭笑了一声，将手一抽袖子一振站起身来，低头睨了他一眼，这才仿佛之前的试探敲打都不存在似的亲切关怀地说道：“爱卿快快请起。”  
魏大勋咬着牙一点点站了起来。垫子很厚很软，但单膝跪了这么久也有些发僵，他单脚有些虚浮地站着，看了一眼白敬亭，身体又是一软：白敬亭放出了他的气息。他这边身形一虚，皇帝直接伸手把他揽进了怀里，抚着他的背很是关心地问：“你这样体质，还想怎么上战场？”他的气息完全把他包裹了起来。  
那是因为你是皇帝我不能立刻揍你，魏大勋恨恨地想到，不然有几个乾元敢公然用气息压他？  
“因为你不能直接揍朕是吗？”白敬亭却一口把他所想讲了出来，“不然可是谋反——当皇帝还是有点好处的哈？”  
好处大了去了，魏大勋继续想着，普天之下莫非王土率土之滨莫非王臣，你想怎么样就怎么样，现在想上我我都不能有意见。  
“可惜……”他又轻声说，“坐上这个位置失去的更多。竟然比做皇子的时候还步步是困局处处无自由……想留的人留不住想爱的人不能爱……真痛苦……”  
他抱着魏大勋，魏大勋就无法去看他的表情，只这句话又蓦地刺中了他。哪怕明知道极可能是这人又换了一种手段在骗他，他还是心软了。  
当年白敬亭失母失宠，明明是大皇子，因为先后已去继后上台，反而身份尴尬，只先一味装乖巧愚笨以自保，在太学里也不敢多结交世家子弟。只魏大勋当年傻不愣登，瞧人家乖巧好看便去热络，所幸他为人热情，待所有同学都是热闹一团的，也就无人多疑。可是他没能在太学待太久，母亲就要带着他们兄弟一起回北地了，他哥只跟他讲是父亲患了风寒，母亲放心不下，等回了辽东驻地他爹照样天不亮就起来练兵，他就渐渐明白，是老皇帝身体逐渐不支，他父亲要一家人避过夺嫡之争。——那大皇子在京城就彻底没朋友啦，当时他在北地，还有闲心去心疼。  
没料到，魏家还是没避过，还是被算计进去了。谁能想就是那个乖乖的白敬亭呢？后生可畏啊。魏国公后来就教他们两个，扮猪吃老虎，老套伎俩，但放在聪明人手里就是能叫人防不胜防总能奏效。中了计谋但因为他后备手段多重，还不至于全家伤筋动骨，只叫两个小子好好学学他与大皇子的这番过招，能化用在战场上——官场也是另一个战场。魏大勋就坐在他哥旁边，耳朵里听着，呆呆地咬指甲。  
他还是心软了，明明被骗的是他，大皇子在京城有的是朋友，有那么多暗中的势力他藏了那么多年，还算计到了他爹头上，他还是觉得当年自己那么走了是一场抛弃。  
白敬亭还在继续说：“……人人都指望你，但他们不会爱你，他们只是要么怕你，要么想利用你……当皇子的时候与你一起齐心协力，当了皇帝现在也好像人心隔了两层肚皮……”  
“陛下……”魏大勋叫他不要再说了。  
白敬亭已经推着他一点一点挪进了寝宫，他的小腿肚子已经磕到硬硬的床柱一角。白敬亭语气又突然一变，松开怀抱，嫌弃地看了看他，“太傻了吧，说什么都信。就你这点心眼，还想求恩典吗？朕赐你去正阳门那守门大概正好，也就这幅身板这张脸能充充门面。”他捏着魏大勋的下巴歪头看了看，魏大勋憋住一口气生咽下去了，一个字没吭。  
寝宫内点着灯烛，安静地燃烧着。  
白敬亭大喇喇地张开手臂：“替朕更衣。”  
魏大勋继续憋着气，低头伸手解起了他的腰带。皇帝的腰带做功精致繁琐，他一点一点摆弄着，白敬亭就看着他的手指。终于腰带解下来放在一边，他又探手到皇帝的领口拨开外袍脱下，这时候白敬亭说：“别生气呀，又不只是你伺候我。”魏大勋动作一顿，继续把他外袍放在一边，然后就被白敬亭伸手就外衣连着里衣一起狠狠扒开了一大块，露出了半边肩膀。  
“陛下。”魏大勋是真的想揍他。  
白敬亭无辜一笑，又张嘴在那圆润肩头上咬了一口，咬完舔了舔唇，泛着幽光的眼睛又看向了魏大勋。魏大勋呼吸一滞。  
白敬亭继续上手凶狠地把他的腰带衣服全部扒掉，手臂一伸，抽掉了魏大勋的束发，他一头长发倾泻下来，人也跌坐在龙床上。  
白敬亭也解开了自己的发冠，龙床四周的帷幔落下来，轻薄的布透的厢床内光线昏黄。封闭的小空间内全是白敬亭的气息，魏大勋屏着呼吸看着白敬亭一点点凑过来，手指抚摸过他的侧脸脖颈再到肩膀，然后强行掰开他的胳膊挤开他的膝盖，要他整个人完全赤裸地暴露在他眼前。  
魏大勋咬着嘴唇偏头闭上了眼。一点点抑制不住的甜蜜气息从他身上冒了出来，融入帷帐内满满的白的气息里。  
白敬亭凑的更近，魏大勋闭着眼，但能感觉到对方的鼻息喷吐在他的脸上，嘴唇在他的嘴唇上蹭过，然后他听见皇帝说：“魏大勋，张嘴。”  
……他还是听从地微微张开了紧咬的牙关，白敬亭舔吮着他的嘴唇，舌头长驱直入。这是一个信号，一个他开始溃败屈从被对方肆意侵入霸占的信号。魏大勋半睁开眼睛，眼里春雾迷蒙，嘴唇亮晶晶地泛着水光。白敬亭还在一下下亲着那嘴唇，手指掐着他后颈的腺体上，另一只手则滑到他胸前推揉了起来。他从没经历过这些，又不能阻挡，此时已经有些茫然地轻声哼着。  
“走了三年，怎么还是这么软啊……”白敬亭贴着他耳朵低低地说。魏大勋就爆红了脸，想去按住他的手，手被按住了也不老实，用手指尖拨弄着顶部的红果，另一只手也拿下来抓住另一边。“我那个时候就想着，没有衣服隔着摸是什么感觉。”他还在说，恶劣地把后面的字吐得更暧昧，“真大，真软。”  
魏大勋羞恼地作势要咬他，白敬亭直接一偏头，伸长了脖颈：“来。”他的喉结滚动着，“咬这儿。”  
魏大勋怂了，他气哼哼又委屈地把脸整个埋了过去，嘟囔着：“不要欺负我了……小白……”白敬亭的动作就顿了一顿，然后他咬了一下他的耳朵尖，手抽出来抚摸着他的头发，一直顺着摸到了背脊，搭在后背的长发拨开，细窄的腰间一道浅浅的疤痕露了出来，他用手指摸过去，魏大勋轻轻说：“流矢擦伤而已，小打小闹。”白敬亭还是沉默，手指继续往下摸。  
魏大勋就紧张地往他怀里缩，他的身体已然在白敬亭气息和动作的挑逗下泛起春潮，但他觉得还是完全没准备好，各方面意义上的，从来没试过这回事，现在不明不白地被搂上龙床了，谁叫这人已经做皇帝了呢——不，应该说，白敬亭本来就只有做皇帝这一条路好走，谁让他傻，不懂事偏要招惹他。  
“你欠我的，魏大勋。”白敬亭这时候也说。他欠他什么了？不知道，魏大勋迷迷糊糊地想着，可他是皇帝，说什么都对。那手指已经探了进来，异样又磨人，魏大勋颤抖着腰，甜软糖霜一样的味道注入空气里，白敬亭一边拿牙咬着他的后颈，一边用手指搅着啧啧蜜液，那里头的水清晰可感地逐渐变多，流的越发欢快，湿漉漉嫩乎乎地吞吐着他的手指，他就又顶在找到的那点按了按，然后抽出指节撑开了那个洞口。  
魏大勋害怕地喘息着，不由自主地抬起一些腰想远离，但那个东西已经顶了过来，白敬亭另只手掐着他的白腻的腰肉，拽着他一点点吞了进去，硬烫巨大的东西破开湿嫩的肠壁顶进了深处，两个人都喘着粗气，他们脖颈交缠，手臂环绕，胸口贴着胸口，已经彻底嵌在了一起。  
“呜……”魏大勋塌着腰窝呻吟着，白敬亭的一部分现在就被他含在身体里，没有动作也存在感强烈，他忍不住挪动了几分，随即被白敬亭一巴掌抽在了屁股上，火辣辣的一下，他一声闷哼下意识缩紧臀肉，闪着泪花的眼睛委屈不解地看向白敬亭。白敬亭没有解释，只是喘了一口气托着他的大腿开始顶弄了起来。  
肉棒迅速地摩擦着他肠壁上的敏感点，魏大勋搂着白敬亭的脖子上下颠簸，面色酡红，嘴里是止不住的呻吟，身下则是噗嗤噗嗤的水声。白敬亭尤觉得不够，几十下后猛地把他压倒在床褥里，架着他的两条腿大开大合地撞击了起来，他动作那么凶狠，每一次都撞在最里面，像是要把那个闭合的腔口顶开。快感和恐惧一起上涌，魏大勋随着他的动作一下下发着抖，头发散开在床褥里，带着泣音叫陛下，小白，殿下，求他不要这么做。  
“大勋。”白敬亭一下子伏在他的脸上，拧着眉头喘着粗气凝视这张哭得眼角鼻头水红，但更加让人想要欺负蹂躏的脸，他的性器顶在他的最里面，已经撞开了一个小口，那里就像一张小嘴吮吸着他的头部，勾着人再往里进，彻底把他标记。  
“陛下……求你了陛下……小白……啊！”他一声尖叫，眼泪又涌了出来——白敬亭已经一个挺身操进了最里面。  
那里面那么嫩，那么湿，又那么敏感。已经彻底为他打开。魏大勋没有办法地继续承受着白的插入，他的腿根颤抖地越来越厉害，里面也一跳一跳地抽搐了起来，终于崩溃地从最深处喷出了水，白敬亭的巨物顶着那股热液还是撞进了最里面，他喟叹一声，继续凿着最深处水汪汪的蜜穴，然后射在了那里面。  
魏大勋哼了一声，无力地用手臂挡住了眼睛。  
白敬亭心满意足地抽出来，斜卧着身体，拿自己的发梢去搔刮魏的各处皮肤，像个恶作剧的小孩。魏根本不想理他，他累极了，主要是精神上的。他知道自己现在不应该睡在这，还是自暴自弃地逃避似的睡过去了。

 

真不敢相信自己能闷在白敬亭怀里睡一夜。他和他哥都得睡两张床了，转念一想，他又明白过来是皇帝标记了他的结果，所以能睡得那么安心。魏大勋唾弃了一下本能，轻手轻脚的爬起来，他的身体已经被擦拭地干净清爽，他不想去想是不是白敬亭本人收拾的，皇帝还在睡，两个人的长头发缠在一起，他还得小心翼翼地把自己的头发捞出来。这一步太麻烦，白敬亭还是醒了，一伸手拽住了他的胳膊。  
“上哪儿去。”  
魏大勋没抬头地回答道：“侍寝的不能在皇帝的寝宫过夜。”  
白敬亭笑出声来：“哟，这么懂后宫的规矩呢？这还没进来就已经惦记上了，是迫不及待地准备进来了吗？”  
魏大勋吸了口气，平平地回答道：“陛下，臣今日还要上朝，在早朝上给您念家父的礼单呢。”  
“哦——”白敬亭故作好奇地也撑起了身体，手臂一伸圈住魏大勋的腰，人贴在他背后凑到他耳边饶有兴致地问：“爱卿现在就可以给朕透露一下。”  
魏大勋准确地感知到了他这样抱住自己的时候自己身体的顺从软弱。他咬了咬牙，还是搬开了白敬亭的手臂掀开了帷幔走下床去。  
“外头的药，别忘了喝。”白敬亭的声音从他背后传来。  
魏大勋脚步一顿，沉声答道：“知道，谢陛下。”说罢继续往外走。  
白敬亭犹豫了一下，还是又开口了：“抱歉。”他说。  
“如果你不准备，才是混蛋。”魏大勋干脆地回复道，他语气一顿，又转身半跪在地上：“微臣冒大不敬，请陛下降罪。”  
白敬亭摆摆手，“你去吧。”说罢放下了帷幔。  
魏大勋干脆地站起了身，走出了屋内。

 

“您让魏小将军直接去管羽林军一个大营？”东书房内，白敬亭最信重的谋士与他参详着奏折。  
“魏国公的人品，还是能多信一点的，他用他的小儿子来试探我，谨慎到又谨慎。我直接分他禁卫一个营，官职上比他原先还降了半阶，也没什么不合适的。就是告诉他老人家一下，我不是那么没气量的人。魏家世代与皇帝一派，那些本来也很难拉拢到他。”  
“但您要削藩了，他还会坚定站在您这一边吗？”  
“他可能不会愿意去给我们当刀开路，但要他配合，应该还是没问题的。一方面他们家要忠诚，另一方面，他也知道他小儿子不只能换一个禁卫营。”白敬亭淡淡地说。  
谋士睨了他一眼，聪明地没再接话，而是又拿起一份奏折：“陛下，您可以看看这份关于科举的改进建议。”  
白敬亭接了过来。  
谋士又突然问：“您打算什么时候选秀？”  
“不急。”  
“也是。不过我也就孤老头一个，膝下一个养子送送终得了。那些其他跟着您起来的，可都等着呢。”他低声提醒道。  
“孩子嫁不出去等着朕收破烂啊。”白敬亭毫不留情地吐槽道，他又说，“反正朕这么年轻，想用子嗣压我，还早，除了心疼朕还能找出其他理由吗？”  
谋士叹了口气，不说话了。  
“小孩生出来了，位子就一个。学这些勾心斗角的不如下地看看田。”他继续毫不留情地说着，“想要孩子还不容易吗？你反正不用操心这个。”  
谋士又叹口气，点点头，继续陪他翻奏折了。


End file.
